The present invention relates to a display device located in camera finder.
Recently, cameras have been manufactured with finders that can display information related to the operation of the camera. For instance, the shutter speed, aperture value, exposure compensation etc., can be displayed, to allow the photographer to quickly determine these parameters while looking through the finder.
In these cameras, the photographing information is displayed having a predetermined orientation. For example, in a 35 mm compact camera, or a single lens reflex camera, the photographing information is displayed to have a proper orientation (i.e., a normal reading orientation) when the camera is oriented to take a landscape picture. However, when the camera is rotated so that a portrait picture is to be taken, the displayed data has the same orientation with respect to the finder, as it has when a landscape picture is to be taken; therefore, the displayed data is also rotated, and does not have the proper orientation. Thus, for the photographer, the displayed data is not easy to read when the camera is not arranged to take a landscape picture.